¿Cómo me enamore de ti?
by Nena Half-Blood
Summary: -¿Cómo me enamore de ti, James Potter?  -Para el amor no hay barreras, Rosie.


**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo me enamore de ti?<strong>

En el castillo Hogwarts, reinaba un silencio sepulcral, todo estaban dormidos menos nuestra 'hermosa' -pero incesta- pareja que se encontraba en la Sala De Menesteres...

-¿Cómo me enamore de ti, James Potter? -Pregunto una muchacha de pelo rojo fuego y ojos azules, mientras que se acomodaba en la cama y abrazaba a un muchacho a su lado.

-Para el amor no hay barreras, Rosie. -Dijo un muchacho de pelo negro azabache y ojos azules, dándole un beso en la frente.

-Pero, somos primos James, es algo prohibido.

-Pero ya traspasamos más de lo prohibido Rosie, ya estamos juntos en cuerpo y alma, y ahora, esa alma nos une más. -Dijo James sonriendo mientras acariciaba la barriga de Rose.

-¿Cuando se los diremos a mis padres, a los tuyos, a la familia?

-Rosie, podríamos comenzar por contárselo a nuestros primos y abuelos, ¿No crees?

-Oh, claro, pero no serían nada comparados a nuestros padres...

-Pero mis tías y mi mamá nos darían el apoyo a nosotros.

-Claro, pero si fuéramos solo NOVIOS, y esa etapa la traspasamos desde hace tres meses. -Dijo Rose e hizo que James volviera a la realidad.

-Es cierto, Rosie. -Dijo James triste, Rose al notar eso en su novio-primo le dio un tierno beso.-Pero hay que decirles.

-Ya lo sé, Jamesi. -Suspiro Rose.

-¿Cómo le llamamos?

-¿A qué?

-A nuestro hijo o hija.

-Si es hombre me gustaría Scorpius Hyperion. -Sonrió Rose.

-¡A si claro, como tu ex! -Dijo James furioso parándose de la cama y vistiéndose.

-¡NO SEAS CELOSO! -Le grito Rose cuando vio que James comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida- ¡LO DECÍA PARA LADILLARTE! -Grito parándose de la cama y colocándose rápidamente la ropa para correr a donde estaba su novio-primo.

-Ese es el problema, siempre es para molestarme, ¿Por qué no puede ser otro de tus novios? Justamente Scorpius era al que tenías que nombrar. -Dijo James abriendo la puerta.

-Justamente porque sé que lo odias, es solo para molestarte. Entiéndelo James... -Dijo Rose cruzando la puerta detrás de él y agarrándolo de los hombros para que le mirada- Te Amo James, nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar, y menos Scorpius, por favor.

-Yo también Te Amo Rose, ¿Pero él? ¿En serio? - Dijo James dándole un tierno beso.

-¿¡QUÉ PASA AQUI! -Grito alguien y los dos dejaron de besarse para ver a un muchacho de pelo negro y ojos verdes acompañado de una muchacha de pelo rojo y ojos grises, y de un muchacho de pelo rubio y ojos grises.- ¿James? ¿Rose? ¿Qué sucede aquí? -Pregunto Albus y ninguno le respondió- ¿Es qué no me piensan responder?

-Trate de detenerlo... -Les dijo Lily, Albus y Scorpius miraron a Lily.

-¿Lo sabías? -Pregunto Albus, Lily asintió temerosa- ¡Lo que me faltaba!

-Albus tranquilo. -Dijo James acercándose a su hermano.

-¡No te me acerques! ¡Esto lo sabrán mis tíos! -Dijo y salió corriendo.

_"Rose y James:_

_Estamos decepcionados de ustedes totalmente, pero, como muchas personas dicen, para el amor no hay edades ni lazos familiar, tampoco una barrera. _

_James, lo que te viene es fuerte, Ron está furioso aunque Harry trate de calmarlo._

_Y Rose, ven con un chaleco antibalas, un casco, varios prendas de ropa puesta, y una máscara súper fuerte, porque Ron esta mas furioso contigo que con James._

_Solo les escribíamos para que supieran que la familia les apoya, y a ese bebé que esperas Rose, a tu abuelo casi le da un infarto cuando llego el vociferador, sin contar que Ron ya iba a Hogwarts pero le pudimos detener._

_Les esperamos en dos meses, les quieren Familia Weasley"_

-Ah, okey. -Sonrió Rose.

-¿Te lo dije o no? -Pregunto James y dijo:- Te dije que el único que querría matarnos es tío Ron.

-Hay que agradecérselo a Albus. -Dijo Rose y en ese momento por la puerta del retrato entro Albus sonriendo- Hay esta.

Se acercaron sonriendo, lo que hizo que Albus dejara de sonreír y los mirara extrañado, antes de que dijera algo, los dos le abrazaron.

-¡Gracias! -Dijo Rose dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-En serio Gracias, enano. -Dijo James revolviéndole el pelo.

-¿Y por qué? Deberían estar furiosos conmigo, ya le dije a nuestra familia.

-Por eso, Gracias; nos has quitado un peso de encima enano... -Dijo James.

-...Qué bueno que les dijiste. -Termino Rose, dejando a Albus totalmente sorprendido, esa no era la idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les guste, y dejen reviews<strong>


End file.
